The Ancients and The Immortals
by Metal4k
Summary: A race eons older than any race known has arisen once again. Having the ability to reach across dimensions they pull great Heros from their respective realities and force them into a contest. However, as the contest unfold dark secrets are revealed, and a far more ancient, a far more evil threat is beginning to surface. Lots of action between many heros from different series.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: A New Game.**

**The City of Voi.**

He turned a corner. Nothing. John 117 expected more. Not a single covenant soul was sight.

_Hmmm_.

He started to approach the AA gun. The covenant had set it up on a cliff to knock out any air attacks on the Prophets ship. He needed to take out that gun so Lord Hoods ships could hit the Forerunner ship with everything they had. It wasnt the best plan but it was the only one they had.

He crouched down and moved towards it. Suddenly his radar went off. Enemy contacts all around. He smiled. He knew they had been waiting for him, he was just waiting for them to show themselves.

Plasma bolts, needles and spiker rounds flew past him. A few hit his shields causing them to flicker to life as they absorbed the rounds.

John rolled to cover. He popped up and found a target. Three jackals hid behind their shields. He tossed a frag grenade, which landed in front of the bird like aliens, and hid back behind the barrier he used for cover as more enemy fire flew over him.

The grenade went off with a loud boom. He rolled over the barrier and pulled out his pistol. The jackals were disoriented and stumbling around. Just what he had wanted. Three perfect head shots and each jackal dropped dead.

A brute roared and charged him from behind. Using his superior reflexs, John spun around the brute, grabbed the beasts neck, and twisted. The neck cracked and the brute fell dead. John turned again. A brute chieftain and three lower ranked brutes stood a few feet away. The chieftain roared. One of the lower ranked brutes lunged at John. He twisted around, the brute missed, his momentum forcing him to stubmle forward.

The other brutes opened fire effectiely draining the spartans shields. John dove behind a boulder and pulled out his Assault Rifle. He dove out of cover and rolled back up into a crouched position. He opened fire on the brute to his left. Bullets tore into the brute forcing it to jump behind cover. The other brute returned fire. John noticed and managed dodge the incoming fire. At full speed he charged the brute. The brute smiled and tossed his weapon. Ready to kill. However John did something he didn't expect. He lunged at the brutes feet. The brute tried to grab him but missed. John grabbed the brutes legs and in one swift motion flipped the brute over. He pulled out his pistol and emptied a clip into the brutes head. The brute John had froced into cover, got out into the open and opened fire on the Spartan. John saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. Now the first brute that charged him was chraging him agin from his left.

He had only a second to plan it all out. Just enough time.

The Spartan ducked as the charging brute lunged at him. The brute flew over John, yet the Sprtan had a different idea. With one hand he grabbed the brute mid air, and as the other brute fired on him, he pulled the beast down to the ground in front of him.

Spiker round filled the brutes hide. Its comrade continued shooting despite the fact its brethern was being used as a meat shield. The shooting stopped a second ltaer when the brute was forced to reload.

John tossed the dead brute aside and opened fire. The other brute turned and let his back take the shots. Johns rifle clicked. He was out of ammo. The brute turned back to him, laughed, and re-opened fire forcing the Chief to take cover.

As the Spartan turned to take cover a large foot met his chest. He flew to the ground, landing hard on his back. He looked up as a giant hammer was being brought down on him. He rolled out of the way in the nick of time. The hammer lodged itself into the ground where the Spartan had just been.

John quickly jumped to his feet. The brute Chieftain tugged at his gravity hammer. The other Brute tossed his now empty spiker and charged. John heard the heavy footsteps of the beast, spun around, and met the Brutes temple with his boot. The brute seemingly yelped and tumbled over lifeless. The chieftain roared as it watched its comrade die. He pulled with all his might and ripped his hammer from the ground.

The Chieftan let out another roar as he lifted and twirled his gravity hammer. John looked around him, looking for anything he could use to defend himself. Whne he came up with nothing the Spartan just raised his fists ready to fight.

The Chieftain took a step forward when an energy sword tore stright through his chest. The Chieftain dropped his hammer and looked at the sword with bewildered eyes. He tried to speak but only gurgles came out of his throat. Finally the beast went silent as his arms dropped to his side. The energy sword pulled out and the brute fell over.

The Arbiter turned off his energy sword and put it on his side.

"At least you left one for me." The Arbiter smirked.

"Couldn't take all the glory" John replied.

He turned and looked up the AAs core above him. The Arbiter walked up next to him andfollowed the Sprtans gaze. He pulled out a plasma rifle and shot the core. It exploded and whined. The AA sulked as its power core was destroyed, depleting it of power. They walked to the edge of a cliff.

"Good job you two. Now its our turn." Lord Hoods voice said over the public com channel.

Three UNSC frigates approached the ancient Forerunner vessel on the ark. Their MAC cannons prepared to fire. Suddenly everything froze. John and The Arbiter looked around and specifically noticed a bird frozen solid in mid flight.

"Demon what is happening?" The Arbiter asked confused, he breifly wondered if it was some trick his newly found allies had conjured up. Before John could reply a bliding blue light overtook the whole area and even with his visor polarized at maximum, the Spartan was forced to close his eyes. Suddenly harsh pull light overtook their body's, Johns stomach felt uneasy, The Arbiters head hurt and darkness filled their eyes.

* * *

"General Kenobi you are a bold one. "General Grievous said as he turned.

Obj Wan Kenobi drew his lightsaber. Dozens of battle droids encircled him.

"Kill him. Make him suffer." The evil general commanded.

Four magna guards approached Obi Wan and their weapons blazed to life. Suddenly they froze.

"What's this to cowardly to fight now?" Obi Wan asked with a smirk. Grievous looked at his guards.

"Attack him you fools!"

They didn't move.

"Ahh! You attack him now!" He roared pointing to a Super Battle Droid.

It didn't move. Grievous walked over and smacked the droid. It didn't even flinch.

"What are you doing?!" Grievous yelled as loud as he could. He couldnt believe his droids would dare disobey him.

"I'll finish him myself!" Grevious said drawing his lightsabers and turning back to the jedi.

_What's going on. _Obi Wan briefly thought to himself. As the Droid General approached him a blue light overtook Grevious.

"What is this Jedi trick!" Suddenly Obi saw the blue light overtake him as well. Then it all went black.

* * *

"Um what the hell was plan B?" Tony Strak commented as he raced away from the large beast of the chitauri, his thrusters blasting to life.

He raced through buildings trying to keep the monster occupied. The battle raged around him as he slingshotted around a few buildings.

"We could use a little worse." Natasha Romanov commented as Bruce Banner arrived. Tony smirked to himself as a plan formed in his mind.

"Hey im bringing the party to you." He stated as he turned down a street and saw his... friends? he wasnt sure yet. More like teamates. Either way he raced stright for them, the monster follwoing right behind him.

"I don't see how thats a party." Black widow commented.

"You wanna know my secret guys?" Bruce stated as he tuned and saw Iron Man racing straight for them, the monster right on his tail. He started towards the two. He looked back at the oter four Avengers and smiled.

"I'm alway angry." He stated as Iron Man flew over him. He looked back at the beast and in one quick motion transformed into The Hulk.

The green raged behemoth smashed his fist into the monsters head, crushing it on impact. The beast whined as its armor began to fall apart and the rest of its body flipped over it and began to fall forward.

"Hold on." Stark commented as he fired a missle into the beasts hide. The explsion tore the beast apart, and showered all the heros with chunks of metal and flesh.

The Avengers formed a circle as the Chitauri soliders roared at the loss of their monster. The Hulk returned a roar as Iron Man landed, completeing the circle.

Thats when it happened.. everything forze. The Chitauri stopped, the wind stopped, the civilians, the screaming, the explosions, the flying chariots, the fires, it all just forze.

"Anyone else notcing this?" Clint Barton aka Hawkeye asked drawinh an arrow as an uneasy feeling crept over him.

"Jarvis whats going on?" Asked the bewildered Tony Stark.

"Sir it seems time has literally frozen." Jarvis said over the suits speakers so he could inform the other as well as Tony.

"Thats impossible." Natasha said in an almost in audible voice.

"Apparently not." Steve Rodgers replied looking up one of the buildings to the frozen alien soliders.

"What Magic is this?" Thor roared at whoever dared to challenge the Avengers.

"Well it is not my magic brother." A sinister voice stated.

The Avengers turned and all of them raised their weapons, except the Hulk who jusr chose to roar.

Loki looked at them with a smug smile.

"Relax I'm not trying to kill you at the moment." The god of magic stated.

"But you tried earlier and like I said you pissed a lot of people off. Not a bright idea." Iron Man stated powering up his repulsors.

"Yeah you did." Hawkeye hissed raising his bow.

"Loki what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked walking over to his brother though he never let his guard down.

"I do not know." Loki replied sourly. His plan had been going so well and now something had interferred.

Suddenly a bright blue flash blinded all present.

"Jarvis what was that?" Tony yelled, rapidly blinking as he tried to lear his vision.

"Sir I'm... Exponential gravity increase sir! We are being pulled in!" Jarvis yelled in alarm. Tony powered his thrusters and gave it all he got but to avail. The next thing he knew was a cold darkness watching over him and him falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of his past.

* * *

John 117 aka The Master Chief opened his eyes. He was in a room. Well what he thought was a room. Only bright white light surrounded him. His visor tinted automatically, adjusting to the conditions and allowing him to see. He felt uneasy, unsure of how he was going to get out of this. His thoughts were interupted by a certain alien adressing him

He looked around him. He wasn't alone. The Arbiter was there as well as a few other he recognized but thought he never see again.

The Arbiter looked at him squinting. "Demon where are we?" He asked. "Well... I don't know..." A female voice responded through the Chief external speakers.

"Cortana?" The Spartan almost yelled in shock.

"Yup its me. Just dont ask how cause im still trying to figure that part out." The warm voice of the AI replied. John inwardly smiled. He had his best friend back and he was more than glad about that. Now he was sure whatever was happening they could get through it. They had fought the Flood and destroyed a Halo together. How hard could it be to escape this place?

He looked around again. His heart jumped as he saw two others. Two Spartans II's. His visor recognized the ID tags.

"Kelly?..."

One of the Spartans turned to him.

"John!" The Spartan yelled. Kelly tried to go over to John but her body was frozen except her head, so she had to settle for just looking over at him.

"John!" The other spartan cried.

"Linda"! The Chief yelled. "How'd you guys get here? I thought you were dead." He asked in astonishment.

"No clue. I was with Halsey, Fred and some others on Onyx. Well in it. And all of a sudden I'm here." Kelly simply said.

"I was with her" Linda added.

"Oynx?" John asked tilting his head in question.

"No idea." Cortana replied inside his helmet and for the AI that was saying something.

"Hey guys you know I'm here too right?" The three turned. Fred was standing to the right of Linda.

"Fred you too?" The Chief asked excitedly, which was just the slightest twicth of his lips tyring to form a smile.

"Yeah I was with the girls here. We were on guard duty now we're all here. Kinda freaky dont you think?" The Chief nodded in acknowledgement.

"John." An older voice gasped. He looked over at the figure next to the Arbiter. Next to The Arbiter stood a gray haired scientist, Doctor Catherine Halsey.

"Hasley." John managed.

"Sure looks like one mess we've gotten ourselves into." Halsey commented with a smile.

"Seems like it." Fred replied. John just nodded again and decidedly looked around. Besides his friends he counted more than 20 others.

Right next to him was an armored figure. His armor was slick and lines of red light ran through his armor.

Three in robes and metal sticks at there sides. One of them was short and green while the other two were human, one being older and the other looking to be in his mid twenties. Another robot looking monster with a cape drawn over his shoulders stood next to them. Another was a man in red pink robes. The same material as the others in robes.

A giant black alien with sharp and menacing features, even a second mouth. There were then three pale skinned aliens. They had gray metal armor And long dreadlocks, face masks that covered their faces, skulls that hung from their belts, and several other devices the Spartan couldnt identify.

The next person was a human. She was a red haired woman with a strange blue and gray armor. Next to her were another two aliens with similar armor each a different race. Another person with red and gold metallic armor. His helmet had slits with blue glowing out. Another had was a simple man. He had hair sunglasses and a shotgun. He was big and buff. Another was a smaller bald man. He had goggles.

Another three men and one woman were wearing black pants and plain shirts. Each had a different color of short. They had no helmets or any other sort of armor. An upside down v was on their shirts over their heats.

Then was a man in a red and gold colored armor. Only two eye slits on his helmet that glowed a bright blue. Another was in red, white, and blue. Only a shield in hand. Another a woman with red hair in a skin tight black suit with a pistol. A man next to her had a black suit with a bow and arrow. Next to him was a larger man with blonde hair and wielding a hammer of some sort, a red cape drapped over his shoulders. A smaller man with ragged and torn clothing was next to him, staring around nervously. Finally was a man in gold armor with green robes. A horned helmet on his head and a golden staff in his right hand.

Three others were just teenagers. A wooden stick in hand. One a girl with bernett hair. A boy with orange hair. Another boy with glasses and a lightning shape scar. Next too him, a young woman with red hair that looked related to the red haired boy. Next to this girl was a skinny, tall boy that looked like a nervous wreck and a blonde cheerful looking girl next to him. A elderly man stood next to the boy. A long flowing beard and robes made him stand out. He tood held a small wooden stick. Then it was another man. Bald and pale skinned and dressed in black robes with his own stick and two other next to him. A woman and a man. Each had their own black attire and their own sticks.

After them was a group of rather normal looking people. There were four teenagers in tight jumpsuits. Two boys with sandy bonde hair. One was regular sized with a scared look on his face, the other was very muscular and looked ready to kill as he held his sword. The two others were two girls with dark hair and light skinned. One was smaller than the other though both could be considered reguar sized and skinny. Like the boys, one seemed ready to kill, the other seemed nervous and weary. The nervous one held a bow and arrow in her hand.

Three kids stood out in normal clothing. A boy holding a pen. A bolnde haired girl holding a sword. then... Sctratch the normal when John saw the third. He had goat legs and even little horns.

"A fawn? I thought those were only in greek myth." Cortana stated.

Finally the last group of people looked very strange to say the least. One was a large man with a red cape, blue skin tight suit with... red underwaer over it. Next was another man dressed in all black also wearing a cape, though his attitude seemed far more cold than the other man. Then there was woman wearing very revealing clothing. She had bracers, a tiara, boots, and a lasso tied to the bottom of what John could say resembled a bikini. Another woman with wings that was holding a mace and wearing a mask. Another man wearing a green skin tight suit. And finally a green alien with a blue cape and red eyes.

"And I thought we had seen it all..." Cortana muttered. John nodded only the slightest as a question plagued his thoughts.

_Why_ _we're they here? And who were all these people? _

* * *

Obi Wan kept calm. Answers would come he knew. Still he had to ask.

"Master Yoda" he asked looking to the little green man next to him "Do you know where we are?"

Yoda looked up and him. "Hmmm strange this is. But that's is not what worries me Master Kenobi. What worries me is I do not sense the force here."

"Is that even possible?" The man next to Obi Wan asked.

"I do not know young Skywalker" Yoda replied.

"Patience?" Obi Wan asked.

"Patience." Yoda agreed looking around.

"Why is the Chancellor here?" Anakin Skywalker asked looking next to Yoda.

"Even I'm not sure" Chancellor palpatine responded.

"Answers will come young one. Patience." Obi Wan calmly said.

"Patience General indeed. So I can kill you myself when we finish here." General Grievous said. He stood next to Anakin.

Obi Wan simply smiled. Yet his heart was troubled. He was afraid. He could not lie about it. Many of these beings looked more dangerous then any Jedi or Sith he had ever known. _Patience Obi Wan. Patience._

* * *

"Hermione I can't move..." Harry Potter said, struggling to break freak of what ever was holding him.

"Harry do not struggle. Let us see what is going on before we make any attempt to escape this place" Dumbledore said calmly and with a smile.

"Dumbledore?!" Hermione Granger yelled looking over to the olderwizard as well as startling Ginny, Harry, Luna and all the others.

"It is." Ginny grinned.

"Thats impossible." Harry gasped staring at his old mentor.

"Apparently not." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Bloody hell. That thing scares me." Ron Weasley stated looking towards the black alien creature.

"Ron! Dumbledores alive and all you can say is your scared?" Hermione snapped.

"Well its great he's alive but tell me that thing isnt down right terrifying?" Ron replied never looking away from the creature shrieked as a second mouth snapped out from its head.

"Cant believe I'm saying this but I agree with Ron." Hermione Granger stated nervously, as she too watched the alien.

Harry looked around. He wasn't sure if magic could help him here. One person in particular caught his attention. A man in Green Armor. Big and Tall. He wondered what that man could do.

"We'll let's see what happens then we'll get out of here" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Ha not like we have much choice Harry." Ron responded.

"Indeeed..." Dumbledore quickly agreed.

Harry looked past Dumbledore and his heart stopped. Next to his mentor stood the darkest wizard of all time. Voldemort.

"Ah Harry at last." The wizard chuckled looking over at the younger wizard.

"Tom." Harry hissed.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix Lestrange snapped.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Neville snapped back, annoucing his presence.

"Enough. I believe someone wishes to speak with us." Dumbleore stated with a frim voice and before anyone could reply a sudden blue flash in the middle of the people and monsters forced Harry to close his eyes and look away.

* * *

The Didact stared around at all the humans and aliens gathered. He stared at them in disgust. The humans. He would have his vengance. He would reclaim the mantle, for the Forerunners had returned.

* * *

The Chief looked dead into the flash. His visor had polarized to let him see and fortunately the flash wasn't as bright as the blue light from before. The flash stopped allwoing his visor to return to its normal tint.

Standing where the flash had originated was a woman wearing golden armor of a fashion he had never seen before. Her hair was blonde and bright. To say the least she was very attractive. She walked around looking at all the gathered.

"We've seen your petty wars and are disgusted. And so we have decided to give you all a chance to save your realities. To save your homes from destruction. Worthy Warriors have been chosen from realities to compete in a sort of game." The woman stared at the Chief for a split second then continued.

"Each reality is fighting for their own survival. In the end the last two surviving teams whichever reality their from will be spared as the others are destroyed. The combatants from the losing realities will be forced to watch the destruction of their own realities then shall be imprisoned for all time as punishment for their failure. So now that the goal is known I will show you what the arena is. A hologram of sorts appeared next to her. Five planets the largest in the center were shown.

"Your battle ground will be these five planets. Ships can transport you back and forth. You will be teleported to a base set up specifically for your needs. Understood? Good. Now any questions?" The woman looked around.

"Also other contestants may enter later so don't be surprised if new foes appear in the match. Match time is 2 years. You will not age no need to worry. Also in the Midsts of the games we will release very... Different tests on you to test your true worthiness"

A man in one of the robes spoke up."and what if we refuse to fight for your amusement?." Obi Wan asked. "Amusement? You have no idea what powers have made this come to be." She replies with a smile.

"Please my mothers a god. Like your any more powerful." The blode haired girl holding a sword stated.

"A God? Oh athena thats right. Haha. Trust me not even your 'Gods' can help you." The woman laughed.

"Now there are two rules in the games. "One don't try to run using the ships provided or you will face consequences. Two do not enter the center planet until instructed."

"And what happens if we do?" A man wearing a yellow shirt with an upside down V asked.

"Now now Captain be nice and if you do. Lets say it will not be pleasent for whomever breaks our rules."

"Just like the Hunger Games." The girl with a bow stated in disgust.

"Yes just like your games Mrs. Everdeen but as you can see these beings are not your average contestants." The beautiful woman smiled.

"Oh I forgot only one member of the winning teams must be alive to win. Then you will be transported back to your universe where you can live your lives in peace." The woman stated gleefully. Her attitude was beginning to annoy John. How could she condemn the fate of so many?

"In Peace? Knowing that we destroyed millions of others just for you?" The man with a shield replied.

"Yeah I dont see how that really works out to well." The man in red and gold armor said rudely.

"Enough." The woman stated firmly casuing the others to stop talking. "The rules have been set. Now let the games begin!" She raised her arms high and before anyone could say anything a bright blue flash blinded them all. The blue flash blinded the Chief even with his polarized visor.

He opened his eyes only moments later to find that he was in a jungle. Next to him Kelly, Linda, Fred, Halsey, and the Arbiter. He looked around and was surprised to see a small building behind him. He walked towards it then looked back at the jungle. He didn't care what was going on, just that he needed to get back and stop the Covenant.

"So now what?" Fred asked quite unsure what to do.

"Guess we play." Kelly replied.

"Not much choice we have." Cortana stated.

"Exactly." John interrupted.

"What matters is that we win and we stop the Covenant. Everyone at home is counting on us." Halsey stated. The group stared at one another completely unsure of what was happening, but they were Spartans. They would win.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard coughed as she got up from where see was in the middle of a desert. The teleportation had been pretty rocky to say the least. She looked around. Nothing alive was in sight just rolling desert and sandy dunes. Nothing besdies the Turian and Asari standing next to her.

"Great." The woman shighed brushing her bangs out of her face. Her hair was shoulder length and messy thanks to all this.

"Liara. Any idea where we are?" The Commander asked getting to her feet. She looked around once more and noticed the dune behind her had a small metal bunker built into it.

"Not a clue Shepard." The Asari reponded.

"Shepard do you have idea whats going on?" Garrus asked.

"No but we're going to find out." Shepard said steel in her voice.

* * *

Superman shook his head trying to clear it as he got ot his feet. He couldnt believe what was happening. They were being forced to fight in a game like animals and it sickened him.

He could never condem any other reality to a fate of destruction. They had to find a way out of this. The Justice League had done the impossible before and they would do it again. They would stop this madness and save everyone.

He stood up and saw he was on a mountain. He heard groaning and turned to find the other members of the Justice League just getting to their feet. He walked over and helped the Dark Knight up.

"Bruce do you have any idea whats going on?" The man of steel asked.

"No, but one things for certain. We have to win." The Batman replied as Superman released him.

"And let all those others realities die?" Superman stated angered just at the thought of abandoning the other realities.

"I do not believe that is what the Batman means." J'onn stated as the League gathered around the two heros.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"What he means is that we have to play these games for now. While thats happening I'm going to try and figure out who or what has managed to take and bring us here." Batman stated.

Superman nodded.

"We should scout out the area." The Green Lantern said. Wonder Woman nodding in agreement.

"Good idea." Superman stated.

* * *

The woman with gold armor sighed as she sat in a chair made of cloud. She rubbed her temples.

"I pray to God this is enough." She mumbled to herself as the gold armor vanished off of her. She looked at the hologram of the five planets before her.

_And So... The Games begin._

* * *

**A/N Alright so MAJOR crossover here. Seems intense right? Dont worry about the Superman versus someone like Katniss. Im not dumb. I have it all figured out about who will be fighting who for now. So yeah if theres any other factions you guys want to see in this story let me know either through a review or PM. Also check out my other story The Universe of All Reality.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Please Review! Oh and one other thing. Im thinking about having an OC contest for this story. Where you guys can create your own reality and send me the info of it and ill through them in the story. Who knows maybe they can even save the day. Ill have a form set up on my profile by Sunday so you guys can start entering if you want. Also Im not sure if im going to do pairings on this but we shall see. Dont hate about any mispellings. For some reason my spellcheck isnt working and I couldnt find any other mistakes so please dont hate to much. **

**Last but not least I need suggestions for what category to put this in? Just to see where it can get the most views. Anywya thanks again for reading! God Bless You All and see you next time!**

**-Metal4k**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So yay heres the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble Already.**

* * *

Tony Stark looked around his new surroundings. Desert. _Great just like Afghanistan. The area they had been transported to was a series of small mountains on the edge of a large desert. _

He looked at his helmet in hand as the sun rose in the sky. He sighed and stared back into the distance. He couldn't figure out how all this had happened, and for him that was saying something, he was a genius. Anyway, getting teleported to God knows where by God knows whom, just slightly unnerved him. When he had built the Iron Man armor he had felt strong and powerful, that finally his fate was in his control. Now though he wasn't so sure.

"Sir Captain America is approaching." Jarvis stated through his internal speakers. The billionaire was glad to have his AI friend with him. Honestly he didn't know if any of the Avengers considered him a friend. They were a team but a brand new one. The only one he knew was kind of his friend was Banner and maybe Steve, but he wasn't sure yet.

He looked back at the building built into the mountain behind him as Captain America came out of the structure. The rest of his team was asleep. _His team. The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heros type thing... _He grinned at the thought. At least he had the God of thunder and the green raged monster to help out. Maybe they could win this. He turned back towards the desert and evaluated their current competition.

When he had first seen the other in these games he wasn't so sure if they could win. He had seen several armored people made him wonder if his armor could be beaten by theirs. He shook his head. _Impossible. _

"Morning Stark." a voice said from behind.

"Morning Cap." The genius replied as Steve Rodgers walked up next to him.

"What do you think about all this?" Captain America asked in all seriousness.

"Well for starters I won't be getting any drinks or real food for a while so that sucks." Tony said with a heave of his shoulders as if he was really sad about that.

"Second I wanna see who we're up against. Ms what's her name, though she is kind of hot, is kind of a bad host. She didn't even tell us who would be on this planet, or what planet we're even on." Tony glared at the far mountains. A storm was brewing over them.

"Always wanting it your way Stark. Either way I'd stay suited up. No idea what's out there." Captain America patted his shoulder then started back towards the building.

"Stark, Natasha, Clint and I are heading out on a scouting mission in a few. Thor and Bruce are gonna hold the fort down while we're gone." Captain America stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked his voice already hinting his disapproval. The Captain was already acting like their leader and it was starting to get to him. He didn't play well with other as it was.

"Either go with us or stay with them. Your call." Steve stated and with that he went back inside their temporary base of operations.

Tony looked at his helmet in hand. He slid it on, deciding to do some recon of his own before joining the others. He didn't feel like staying back with Bruce and Thor. He liked the two but he would get bored just sitting around and would probably start trying to annoy Bruce which wasn't the best of ideas. He powered up and took off into flight, his repulsers flaring brightly as he ascended with great speed.

_Let's see if anyone's around. _

"Jarvis see what you can find out about the surrounding area. Scan a fifty mile radius."

* * *

Katniss Everdeen groaned as she slid down from the perch in her tree, her backpack from the Hunger Games over her shoulder. She had a bruise on her arm with a small cut on her check. She looked over to the tree across from hers and was glad to see Peeta Mellark still strapped in his tree, sound asleep.

She rubbed her arm subconsciously and flinched when she felt the bruie. She was in a dense forest simlar to the one she had been in the Hunger Games arena.

The Hunger Games... The though of it almost made her laugh. These games were even worse. Well, according to that lady in golden armor.

The girl looked around the area and after determining no one was around she picked up some wood, and got to work on a fire.

After they had been... teleported... to their new camp, Cato and Clove had turned on her on Peta in a split second. Apparently the two thought they could win these games on their own but Katniss seriously doubted it.

She had seen several people with all sorts of armor and that alien thing... She knew there was no way they could win this on their own, which is why she already had a plan.

She glanced down as the fire finally started and she back away just a bit to making sure not to burn herself. She grabbed a small rock and looking up at Peta tossed the rock at him.

"Ah! Whats happening?!" The blonde haired bot yelped as he shot up in his makeshift bed.

"Time for breakfast." The girl of fire replied with the smallest hint of smirk on her face.

"Any sign of Cato or Clove?" Peeta asked as he slid out of his bed and began packing up his things.

"Not yet." Katniss said scanning their surroundings.

Peeta finished his packing and slid down the tree, his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to Katniss and kneeled down next to her.

"So now What?" He asked warming his hands over the small fire. Katniss slid her backpack off and around in front of her. She pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to Peeta who caught it with ease.

"Well... I have an idea..."

* * *

Captain James T Kirk Sat up in his bed. He rubbed his neck. _At least we have beds, food and showers. _He had found out the night before the building provided to him, Spock, Bones and Uhura, had beds Showers, fridges full of food, a supply stash, a tv and a security system. The security system composing of cameras and automatic turrets. Something he planned to use in these games. He got of bed got dressed in his only pair of clothes, his captain uniform since he was now Captain of the USS Enterprise. He remembered where he was when everything froze. They were on their way back to earth after a mission in the outer rim when all of a sudden a black hole when they all of sudden found themselves in a white room surrounded by creatures and people none of them had ever seen, and from what Kirk had seen some of them looked like more than a match for his team. He planned to avoid them at all costs.

He walked out of his room and to the area designated as the kitchen. "Well, look who's up." Bones said with his mouth full, a plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the table in front of him.

Uhura was across from him already studying what looked like layouts of their like base.\

"Morning to you to bones." The Captain stated. He eyed Uhura. "Well, someone's making themselves at home." he said with a smile. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"I'd Rather be on the ship and my station, but for now I guess this will have to do," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"So whats for breakfast?" Kirk asked looking around the kitchen.

"Foods in the fridge." Bones replied nodding towards the fridge.

"Man I actually have to cook?" Kirk jokingly replied. He made his way over to the fridge and opened it.

Seeing a carton of eggs and a package of bacon, he pulled the two out and walked over to the stove.

Spock entered the room and studied the food the Captain was currently cooking on the stove.

"Well they certainly do know what humans like. Obviously they've prepared for this for a long time." Spock said siting down next to Uhura.

"Who cares? I just wanna get home." Bones stated with a huff of anger.

"We'll have to win this thing then." Kirk said looking at Bones as one of his pieces of bacon burned badly.

"Kirk did you see the people we're facing?" Bones replied crossing his arms. Spock raised and eyebrow and Uhura actually looked up from the layouts.

"Yeah and they're not that tough." The Captain replied with his usual confident voice. Bones sighed.

"This is gonna be one hell of an adventure..." He muttered.

"More like a massacre." Uhura replied. Which Bones nodded in agreement.

"Guys come on! When have I ever let you down?" Kirk stated turning to the group after he turned off the stove.

"Dont get me started..." Uhura stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Ouch." Krik grinned then turned back to his food.

* * *

Spartan 117 looked around. He was crouched on top of their new HQ, a metallic structure in the middle of the jungle. It was slick and circular and had reflective paneling to camouflage it from invaders.

The structure wasn't tall but it did give him a vantage point of the area in front of the base or at least what he considered front since the main entrance faced this way.

Kelly and Fred had gone on a scouting mission, trying to set up a perimeter with several small cameras and motion detectors. Linda was up in the jungle trees hiding with her snipper, completely invisible to even John. The Arbiter had gone off to explore, which left him on security duty while Halsey was inside trying to figure out where they we're. Fortunately the scientist had been transported with her tablet and was able to set a small research area inside her room along with the single computer their base had. It wasn't much but it was a start Halsey had told him.

He suddenly got up. Something had caught his ear. A snap of a twig. He drew his Assault Rifle and pointed into the trees waiting for some enemy to come charging at their base. His motion sensor wasn't catching anything. A second later it binged. Yellow. He lowered his weapon as the Arbiter walked out of the brush with a deer like creature over his shoulder. He nodded at John then made his way into the HQ. Their HQ had weapons, food, showers and even a place to hold the MJOLNIR armor along with two warthogs.

Joh relaxed as the elite disappeared from his view and refocused his attention to the surrounding area.

"Its very nice out here. Almost like the jungles of South America." Cortana stated breaking the silence.

"Almost." John mumbled as he let his mind wander briefly to his friends. The Arbiter and the others were cold and untrusting to each other leaving him as the only one either seemed to trust. A hard responsibility since it seemed only he could properly lead the group. He snapped back to attention when his motion sensor pinged again as Kelly and Fred appeared out of the woods in front of the base. Their green armor did wonders to hide the Spartan twos.

The Spartan stood up and hopped down from the roof and onto the ground in front of the others. He wasn't surprised when neither of the two jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Anything?" John asked.

"Well," Fred started looking back the way from when they came. "The jungle ends about half a mile form here and then just desert along with a few far off mountain ranges."

Kelly walked over to John and gave him a curt nod of greeting which he returned.

"Well, at least there's no unfriendlies yet." Kelly stated. She looked behind John and he already knew what she was looking at. John turned and saw Linda standing behind him. They hadn't even heard her approach which actually wasn't a surprise to any of them.

"Geez Linda a little warning next time?" Cortana asked trying to fake a small amount of shock in her voice.

"Sorry force of habit." Linda stated apologetically.

"So what's the plan?" Linda asked changing the subject. John and Fred exchanged looks before looking back at her.

"I was thinking of scouting out further to see if their are any unfriendlies in the area." Fred suggested.

"Tomorrow. Today we should set up some defenses." John replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"What defenses do we have?" Linda asked.

"Well, we have several automated turrets, motion detectors which Kelly and Fred already set up, trip mines, a few cameras with infrared capabilities and a few mini drones that can be set up to patrol the area at night." Cortana informed the group.

"Well, someones already got to work." Kelly stated.

"Not much else to do. Besides who else would do al the boring stuff like counting equipment if I wasn't here?" Cortana joked.

"John, permission to take a shower? Haven't had one since we've been here or since I've been on Onyx." Fred asked in all seriousness.

"Go ahead. Just don't take to long." John replied.

"Well, you all have fun then. I'm gonna hit the shower." Fred stated happily, well what could be considered happy for a Spartan, and left the group heading into the HQ.

"Should I do so more reckon?" Linda asked shifting her posture a little.

"Yes. Keep an ear open for anything unfriendly." John stated. Linda nodded and took off in a light jog, disappearing into the jungle.

Kelly took off her helmet and took in a deep breath. "Reminds me of the woods on reach when we used to run away." she stated smiling up at the trees.

John just stared at her and resisted the urge to order her to put her helmet back on. Kelly was just enjoying the split second of normalcy. Where she didn't have to worry about a war with a alien empire trying to wipe out humanity. Before John could even finish his thought of telling her to put her helmet on, the Spartan had already slipped it on.

John couldn't help but remember her features. Her brown hair and her pale skin. It had been the first time he had seen her in a such a long time.

"Earth to John." Cortana stated noticing his fluctuating brainwaves.

"Fine." The Spartan responded inside his helmet.

"Good cause the Arbiter's approaching and he doesn't seem to happy about something."

"How do you know?" John asked turning just as the Arbiter was exiting the main entrance to their base.

"I'm hooked into the bases systems as well as yours. Thought it'd be a good idea." The AI replied. John nodded in agreement.

"You ok John?" Kelly asked following his gaze.

"Demon!" the Arbiter called rushing over to the pair of Spartans.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The long range sensors have picked up unknowns towards the edge of the jungle." Cortana stated answering for the elite.

"Where's Fred?" 117 asked.

"Here." The Spartan announced rushing out of the HQ.

" Do they know we're here?" Kelly asked referring back to the intruders.

"No looks like they're just scouting the area." Cortana stated slightly unsure of the enemies actions.

"Makes sense. They're probably just trying to set up a safe zone for themselves." Fred stated. The rest all silently agreed.

"How many?" John asked walking over to her.

"Only three though theres a fourth one outside the jungle. Wait he just left. The other three don't seem to be heavily armored though." Cortana informed the group.

"Linda sneak ahead and keep an eye on them. Kelly, Arbiter with me. Fred stay here and hold the fort."" John ordered over the com channel.

"Sir." The rest acknowledged before taking off to attend their duties.

Together Kelly, The Arbiter and John jogged off into the jungle, barely making a sound as the deadly trio moved off to confront their new guests.

* * *

"Reducto!" Harry Potter yelled before diving to the ground next to him, his wand clenched tightly in his hand. Bullets tore through the air barely missing him. The whirling of a chain gun filled the air as dirt was ripped up from the ground and trees were ripped apart.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

The young wizard looked for his friend and spotted her along with Ron hiding behind a fallen tree.

More bullets ripped into the ground around Harry forcing the wizards head back down in fear of getting hit.

It had all happened so fast. They had been transported to a small wooden home in the middle of the forest which looked like a very suitable temporary home. It had even reminded the group slightly of the Burrow.

Unfortunately their stay was short lived as Voldemort and his two Death Eaters had been transported to the same place. The six young heroes and their old headmaster had tried to fight but Dumbledore just returning from the dead had left him too weak to fight despite his good attitude, and the other kids together had barely been able to hold of the Dark Lord and his followers.

Then this man wearing sunglasses came out of the woods, machines following him and attacked the groups. Voldemort and his followers had laughed but after seeing a killing curse hit the man and it doing nothing to him, the Dark lord and his two followers fled the area.

Now Harry and the rest of the golden trio were separated from the others and were fighting for their lives once again. Almost every spell they had throw at the man and his machines had no effect. Reducto was one of the few that either knocked them back or destroyed them completely.

A T-600 moved forward and opened fire with its chain gun again.

Harry threw up a protective shield spell which managed to block the chain guns fire and allowed him to stumble backwards behind a couple of trees.

Unfortunately the trio couldn't apparate away since they had no idea where they were and when they had originally tried to apparate home they had found out the hard way that a anti apparation ward was set up and they couldn't apparate anywhere.

"Harry what do we do?" Ron yelled as a rocket exploded nearby showering him and Hermione with dirt and grass.

"No idea." Harry replied. "Confringo!" The wizard then yelled. Fire erupted on the T-600, completely engulfing it in flame but the fire had no effect on the machine.

"Harry I have an idea but its mad!" Hermione stated before Ron pushed her to the ground along with himself as several chain gun rounds ripped through the tree they were hiding behind.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione yelled as she scrambled up into a crouching position. Ropes shot out around the T-600 and grabbed the machine pulling it down to the ground. However, the witch could see the ropes already struggling to hold the machine.

Two more T-600's moved up from behind the first one and opened fire with their own chain guns.

"Levicorpus!" Harry yelled as he moved to another tree closer to his friends. One of the T-600's flew backwards into a tree but almost immediately got back up.

"What's the plan Hermione?" Harry yelled as Ron fired an Incendio charm on the approaching machines. Flames engulfed the surrounding area but the machines were relatively unharmed.

"Its crazy Harry but we only have one shot." Hermione stated once again. More bullets tore apart the area around the group. Again Harry was forced to the ground as a nearby rocket shattered the tree he was hiding behind. He felt a piece of shrapnel slice the side of his ribs open but fortunately didn't lodge into anything important.

"Well what is it?!" Harry yelled spitting out dirt. He scrambled up and threw another series of charms that only managed to seemingly irritate the machines. He threw up another shield charm and ran towards his friends. He managed to get to the tree next to them before having to hide again as more chain gun fire riddled the area.

"Harry duck!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Ron to the ground. Harry didn't listen and watched as his friend ran out into the open almost asking to be killed.

"Hermione!" the two boys yelled.

The witch ignored them and raised her wand.

"FiendFrye!" she yelled raising her wand towards the machines. Scores of scolding flames bursted out from the witches wand and engulfed the the machines. The T-600's were finally beginning to feel the heat as their systems were finally beginning to malfunction due to the sheer heat. Walls of flames surrounded them as the fire took the form of a Phoenix and dove head first into the machines.

The witch began to shake her wand trying to extinguish the flames but they began to pour forth even more violently. Harry noticed a sprout of fire rise up and aim to cruch the witch. He ran towards her just as Ron did and the two tackled her to the gorudn as the fire rocketed towards them barely missing the three.

"Aqua Eructo!" Hermione yelled. She didn't know how to cancel the flames but she did know casting another charm could stop the fire from pouring forth. The fire stopped a a drizzle of water began to come out of the girls wand as her two friends helped her to her feet. The fire in front of them roared and began to rise up again.

"Time to run." Harry stated. The trio quickly turned away form the fire and dashed from the fire as quickly as they could, Hermione canceling the water charm her wand was using.

Jets of fire soared after the group as the forest around them began to succumb to the evil fire.

"Net time warn us what you're going to do!" Ron yelled as a jet of fire flew over his head, hitting a nearby tree and setting it on fire.

"Like you would've approved!" Hermione retorted.

"Guys not to interrupt your lovely conversation..." Harry grunted as he threw up a shield charm behind him hoping to delay the fire chasing them.

"But look." He stated pointing forward. The twos eyes widened when they saw it.

The ground came to an end and led of to a cliff. They could see over the cliff and saw the lines of trees continuing on hundreds of feet below the cliff below them.

The three exchanged a looks of fear but they all subconsciously agreed. They only had one option and they knew it.

"Why is it always us?" Ron cried as the three neared the cliff.

Harry counted down.

_One..._ he ran a few more step and guessed he was twenty feet from the cliff.

_Two..._ he continued on with larger strides then shortened his steps preparing for the jump.

_Three..._ he jumped off the edge of the cliff alongside his friends. A split second later the fire erupted over the cliff but stopped following the three as it had nothing to burn down the side of the cliff.

The three soared down towards the lines of trees each letting out their own yell as the ground got closer and closer till finally they reached it.

* * *

"Great now where am I?' Percy Jackson asked himself as he stepped out of a lake alongside Grover. Apparently their host had thought it be a good idea to teleport him and his friends to a lake. Unfortunately they had been teleported above it and had fallen in without any warning.

Being the son of Poseidon he was fine with it. In fact he preferred it but Annabeth and Grover weren't as comfortable in water as he was.

"Percy check it out..." Grover stated as he shook his legs free of water.

Percy followed his friends gaze. He was taken aback when he saw a small sized house. It was an exact replica of his back at camp halfblood right at the edge of the forest surrounding them.

"Well, that was unexpected." Percy stated.

"No kidding." Anabeth stated spitting water from her mouth as she walked up next to him and Grover.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Grover stated.

"Yeah but its not like we have much of a choice right?" Percy stated with a sad smile. He then took his pen in hand and made his way towards the house. The first thong on his mind was to figure out just what was going on.

* * *

**A/N So kinda sad at the reception this story has received. Oh Well. BIG Thanks to those who have been reading! :) Please review. Again Thanks for reading and God Bless.**


End file.
